warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Apostles of Contagion
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = First Founding | Number = XIV | Successors of = Formerly the Death Guard Legion | Successor Chapters = Unknown | Primarch = Mortarion | Chapter Master = Necrosius | Homeworld = Unknown | Alligiance = Chaos; Nurgle | Colours = Brass covered in rust and decay }} The Apostles of Contagion are a Chaos warband of Renegade Space Marines that worship the Plague Lord Nurgle. They are led by the vile and infamous Necrosius, the self-proclaimed 'Hand of Nurgle'. The Apostles of Contagion are thought to be responsible for plague zombie infestations across the Imperial world of Vraks during the Siege of Vraks in 813.M41. Chapter History This Chaos warband can trace its origins back to dark days of the Horus Heresy that occurred in the 31st Millennium. They were once former Space Marines of the resilient Death Guard Legion. When their Legion fell to the vile temptations of Father Nurgle. Necrosius, a former Apothecary, cast aside his former profession and gave himself wholeheartedly to the predations of the Plague Lord and excelled at the Daemonic arts. As a zealous convert of Nurgle, Necrosius soon gathered a loyal following amongst his fellows followed whom followed their dark master into corruption. Believing in the promise of eternal 'life' through death to all mankind, these first disciples would become the first Apostles of Contagion. Bending his knee to no master, save Father Nurgle, Necrosius a resentment of Typhus, whose betrayal sent the Death Guard to its final damnation. This resentment has festered into a hateful rivalry and open conflict down the years between his faction and that of the former Death Guard Captain and now his Host of the Destroyer Hive. Parting company from their fellows, they went on their way, spreading disease and walking death wherever they went, heedless to whom they brought their blighted 'gifts' be they servants of the Corpse Emperor or followers of the Ruinous Power. As a result Necrosius and his Apostles have made many enemies and participated in great atrocities down the long centuries since the days of the Heresy. Notable Campaigns *''Siege of Vraks (813.M41)'' - When Necrosius and his warband arrived on Vraks as part of the Chaos counter-assault, his presence was at first unsuspected and unlooked for by ally and foe alike. Although he would accept no master, least of all the heretic Cardinal Xaphan nor indeed the mighty Lord Zhuphor who garnered the allegiance of the bulk of the Chaos Space Marines on Vraks, Necrosius and his followers soon busied themselves with their own nightmarish work. The Apostles of Contagion passed among the ranks of the renegades of Vraks, spreading their bleak and unholy creed. Chapter Organisation The Apostles of Contagion are a small but powerful warband, among them are numbered rotting and corpulent Plague Marines, Nurgle devoted renegades of uncertain origin and many dark acolytes, apostate preachers and lesser sorcerers, each apprentice to Necrosius's own necromantic craft. Combat Doctrine Like viral infections, the Apostles of Contagion embrace the ranks of renegades like rotting spectres, preaching their poisoned words with their unholy dogma, converting the despairing masses to their dark cause. Necrosius and his vile sorcerers travel along the battlefields conducting rites of the darkest sorcery over the killing grounds, mass graves and the unburied dead, preparing the way for the horror to come. The corpses of the fallen soon begin to stir in the blood-soaked earth, as Nurgle's dance of the dead comes, with Necrosius calling the tune. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Apostles of Contagion wear brass-coloured Power Armour which appears rusty and is covered in decay in putrescence. Chapter Badge This Renegade Chaos warband's symbol is a crimson-coloured carrion fly, an oft used icon denoting allegiance to the Chaos God Nurgle. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'' pp.14, 142-143 Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters